OB? Office Boss?
by Akako O.L
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang CEO di Uchiha Corp. Dia dikenal sebagai seorang yang dingin, dengan aura membunuh dan mulut tajam. Disisi lain dia kaya raya, pintar, mapan dan tampan tentu saja. Tapi diusianya yang sudah 27 tahun, Sasuke masih melajang. Bagaimana jadinya jika dia menerima rencana Itachi untuk berpura-pura menjadi office boy dikantornya sendiri? DLDR :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang CEO di Uchiha Corp. Dia dikenal sebagai seorang yang dingin, dengan aura membunuh dan mulut tajam. Disisi lain dia kaya raya, pintar, mapan dan tampan tentu saja. Tapi diusianya yang sudah 27 tahun, Sasuke masih melajang. Bagaimana jadinya jika dia menerima rencana Itachi untuk berpura-pura menjadi _office_ _boy_ dikantornya sendiri?

.

OB? Office Boss? © Akako OL

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Warning: AU, OOC, ide pasaran, miss typo, judulnya aneh, ceritanya mungkin lebih aneh dll.

.

DLDR!

.

 **\- Chapter 1: Penyamaran -**

 **.**

Pagi telah tiba. Langit biru, udara segar dan cicitan burung-burung mewarnai cerahnya pagi ini. Namun cerahnya pagi tidak secerah wajah seorang pemuda tampan yang satu ini. Dialah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke yang kabarnya menjadi incaran seluruh kaum hawa di negeri sakura, bahkan beberapa wanita dari negeri sebrang.

Sasuke kini tengah berdiri di depan cermin sembari menyisir rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam. Beberapa kali dia mendengus kesal karena rambutnya yang sulit diatur. Entah sang ibu ngidam apa sehingga rambutnya bisa seperti ini. Ketika orang lain menggunakan gel untuk membuat rambut mereka berdiri, Sasuke malah menggunakan gel untuk membuat lambutnya rapi dan tidak mencutat seperti pantat ayam.

" _Ototou_!" panggil seseorang dengan suara melengking yang menurut Sasuke menjijikan sembari membuka pintu dengan kasar. Sasuke sudah hafal jelas siapa orang tersebut.

"Cih, bisakah kau bersikap normal _baka_ Itachi!" ucap Sasuke kasar. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya yang satu ini sering melakukan hal yang menurutnya tidak Uchiha sekali. Ibunya mungkin ngidam hal yang aneh sehingga banyak keaneh pada dirinya dan kakaknya ini pikir Sasuke.

"Hei aku ini kakakmu bodoh, seenaknya aja kau mengataiku! Setidaknya panggil aku _aniki_! Dasar adik tidak tau diri," ujar Itachi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tau kau kesulitan menata rambutmu, jadi aku membelikanmu ini," Itachi menyodorkan sebuah kantung berwarna hitam pada Sasuke. "Di dalamnya ada rambut palsu, lensa kontak dan kacamata. Aku rasa itu cukup untuk menutupi identitasmu," jelas Itachi.

"Ck! Kenapa kau sangat bersemangat sekali dengan penyamaran ini?" Sasuke mendengus dan mengambil kantung berwarna hitam tadi.

"Tentu saja, aku akan melihat sebuah drama yang menarik. Dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu dipuja oleh wanita, berubah menjadi seekor itik buruk rupa," Itachi tertawa sambil membayangkan penampilan Sasuke yang menurutnya akan menggelikan.

"Cih apa yang kau tertawakan bodoh?" Sasuke mendengus. "Walau aku berpenampilan konyol, aku tetap mempesona," ucap Sasuke bangga.

"Mempesona katamu?" Itachi memberikan senyum mengejek. "Buktikanlah! Aku yakin tak ada satu wanita pun yang mau berdekatan denganmu jika kau buruk rupa," tantang Itachi.

"Cih!" Sasuke hanya mendecih lalu melakukan penyamarannya.

.

.

"Sasuke kau berangkat ke kantor menggunakan itu," Itachi menunjuk sebuah sepedah motor usang yang kini tengah terparkir di garasi.

"Kau niat sekali sih," Sasuke mendengus. Kini dia berjalan menuju sepedah motor tadi. "Dan kau yakin akan menjadi pengganti sementaraku? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Dia tau Itachi tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis, tapi kali ini dia semangat sekali menggantikan Sasuke. Padahal dulu saat ayahnya meminta Itachi untuk mengambil jurusan bisnis di universitasnya, tapi Itachi menolak dengan alasan inginenjadi seorang jaksa dan tidak tertarik dengan bisnis. Tapi saat dia menyarankan Sasuke untuk menyamar, dengan semangat dia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pengganti Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mau membantumu Sasuke. Kau tau alasannya aku memintamu menyamar itu bukan semata-mata untuk kesenangku. Kau harus mencari cinta sejatimu, alasan lain yaitu melihat kinerja bawahanmu ketika mereka terlepas dari pengawasanmu dan-"

"Ya aku tau, kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali," potong Sasuke cepat. Dia sudah bosan mendengar celotehan kakaknya ini.

"Kau ini memang tidak punya sopan santun pada.. -ehh! Hei Sasuke aku belum selesai berbicara!" Itachi berteriak pada Sasuke yang kini sudah pergi menggunakan sepedah motor usang yang entah Itachi dapatkan dari mana. "Pantas saja dia tidak punya kekasih," dengus Itachi dan langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

Suasana pagi di Uchiha Corp. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang koridor. Kurang dari dua puluh menit lagi pertanda waktu bekerja dimulai, dan siapapun tidak ingin terlambat. Tentu saja, siapa yang ingin terlambat? Hanya orang yang cari mati saja jika dia berani datang terlambat. Oke ini berlebihan, tapi itu yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke berjalan santai melewati beberapa bawahannya. Mereka semua datar-datar saja, hanya melirik sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, semua benar-benar berubah. Penyamarannya benar-benar berhasil. Mungkin setelah ini dia bisa mentraktir Itachi minum atau apapun yang dia inginkan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju _pantry_ dan mulai menjalankan rencananya. Sesampainya di _pantry_ , dia melihat beberapa _office_ _boy_ sedang mulai menjalankan pekerjaannya.

"Ah kau Sasugawa itu ya?" tanya seorang pemuda gembul berambut _orange_ , Jirobou itulah yang tertulis di _nametag_ nya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke atau Sasugawa. Ya Sasugawa adalah nama samaran yang diberikan oleh Itachi, entah mengapa dia menerima saja. Mungkin karena dia tidak mau repot mencari nama yang samaran.

"Baiklah, panggil aku Jirobou dan itu yang disana Sakon," Jirobou menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut perak yang tengah memanaskan air. Dan pemuda yang disebut tadi hanya mengangguk. "Yang berambut pink itu Tayuya. Dan kau jangan sampai tertukar dengan Sakura, karena dia juga memiliki rambut warnanya mirip," Jirobou tertawa dan langsung diberi tatapan tajam oleh Tayuya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku dan Sakura mudah dibedakan. Sakura adalah seorang karyawan sedangkan aku hanya seorang _office_ _boy_ ," ucap Tayuya datar.

" _Baka_ kau ini wanita, jadi ku itu _office_ _girl_ ," ucap Jirobou disertai tawa.

"Terserahlah," Tayuya mendengus dan langsung meninggalkan _pantry_.

"Dia itu orangnya sensitif," jelas Jirobou dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan hal-hal apa saja yang harus kau lakukan. Kau disini menggantikan Ayate- _nii_ kan?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk lagi.

Jirobou terus menjelaskan apa saja yang harus Sasuke lakukan, dan dia juga menjelaskan tentang minuman favorit dari para karyawan di lantai dua belas. Dan untung saja Ayate hanya bekerja sekitar lantai dua belas, karena ruangannya terletak disana dan dia sudah mengenali karyawan yang bertugas disana, jadi dia tak terlalu bekerja keras, pikirnya.

"Ah ya satu lagi, aku hampir lupa," dia menepuk keningnya. "Kau harus hati-hati dengan Sasuke-sama. Beri dia kopi ketika dia telah datang keruangannya. Tenang saja, dia selalu tepat waktu jadi lima menit setelah jam kerja dimulai kau harus segera membuatkan kopi. Kopi hitam tanpa gula. Dan kau harus menggunakan gelas itu," Jirobou menunjuk sebuah cangkir putih dengan logo kipas dan dibawahnya terdapat tulisan . "Jangan sampai salah, kalau tidak kau akan.." Jirobou menggerakan telapak tangan dilehernya. "Tamat," lanjutnya sambil melambai dan keluar dari _pantry_.

Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Entah mengapa perkataan Jirobou sedikit membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa Jirobou mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya berbahaya. Apa salah jika dia tidak ingin karyawannya membuat kesalahan? Sasuke hanya mendengus, memikirkannya hanyalah buang-buang waktu saja. Dengan segera melaksanakan tugas pertamanya. Ya tugas pertama sebagai _office_ _boy_.

.

.

Beginilah Sasuke yang sekarang. Dengan rambut berwarna coklat, potongan model pria pada umumnya dengan poni pendek. Bola mata juga berubah menjadi warna biru dan kacamata berframe kotak besar dengan lensa tebal menghiasi wajahnya. Juga dengan permakan Itachi pada wajahnya sehingga dia kini bisa dibilang 'kurang tampan'.

Hari ini dia memulai pekerjaannya dengan memberikan secangkir kopi, susu atau teh pada karyawan'nya'. Menyapu dan mengepel lantai kantor'nya'. Menerima perintah dari bawahan'nya' untuk menfotokopi, mengambil beberapa barang dan sebagainya. Dan seharusnya itu mereka kerjakan sendiri, karena yang dia lihat mereka tidak terlalu sibuk. Kini dia tau tabiat bawahannya dan dia tau menjadi _office_ _boy_ ternyata sangat melelahkan.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat, jam dimana seharusnya dia bisa beristirahat, tapi nyatanya dia tetap disuruh membeli inilah, itulah dengan alasan mereka malas mengantri dan pekerjaan mereka belum selesai. Padahal nyatanya mereka hanya mengobrol dan bergosip.

"Simpan saja makanannya disana," titah seorang wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian super ketat sembali menunjuk bagian meja yang kosong. Ya Sasuke tau siapa dia. Karin, salah satu wanita genit yang selalu menggodanya. Jadi seperti ini kelakuan aslinya. Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti sambil berlalu.

"Ano.. Kau yang disana," Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah sumber suara. "Aku ingin minta tolong," lanjutnya. Sasuke hany mendengus dan berjalan kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku membelikan sesuatu, aku harus pulang cepat jadi aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," ucapnya sopan. Baru kali ini ada yang menyuruhnya dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, bukankah mereka itu punya kaki?

"Sesuatu untuk dimanakan itu banyak nona," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ah yasudah belikan aku nasi kepal, di kedai yang didepan itu," ucapnya. "Dan panggil saja aku Sakura, Sasugawa- _san_ ," lanjutnya setelah membaca nametag Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera pergi setelah mendapat uang dari Sakura.

.

.

Setelah berdesakan kurang lebih sepuluh menit, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan makanannya atau lebih tepatnya makanan Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas, dua kali dia bedesak-desakan hanyan untuk membeli makanan yang bukan miliknya.

"Ah terima kasih banyak Sasugawa- _san_ ," Sakura segera mengambil makanan pesanannya ketika melihat Sasuke menuju ke arah mejanya. "Kau bisa ambil kembaliannya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Itu untuk ucapan terima kasihku, walau tak seberapa," tambahnya sembari terkekeh.

"Hn, terima kasih," Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan segera berlalu.

.

.

Petang telah tiba. Semurat _orange_ kini telah menghiasi langit. Dan sepuluh jam terasa sangat lama dan melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju motornya. Ketika hendak sampai ke parkiran, matanya menangkap bayangan kepala merah muda yang sedang berusaha menghidupkan motornya sembari menggerutu tak jelas.

"Oh ayolah motorku sayang, aku sedang terburu-buru," sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengan perkataan pemilik kepala merah muda tadi. "Ya ampun aku sudah terlambat. Sungguh, aku pasti akan di kuliti," lanjutnya sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Sasuke hanya menatap heran orang didepannya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju motornya yang berada tak jauh dari orang tadi. Setelah sampai, dia segera menghidupkan motornya. Ketika ia hendak melaju, sebuah seruan menghentikan niatannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ano Sasugawa- _san_ , aku ingin meminta bantuanmu lagi," ucap orang berkepala merah muda tadi. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya bergumam ambigu.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke stasiun? Aku sedang terburu-buru dan motorku mogok,"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lagi. Tadinya dia berniat buru-buru pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi yasudahlah, gadis merah muda yang ia ketahui bernama Sakura ini sedang kesulitan dan dia juga tak tega membiarkan gadis merah muda ini. Dengan berat hati, dia mengantarkan gadis merah muda tadi.

.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya, dia baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Akhirnya, dia bisa beristirahat setelah seharian dia bekerja.

 _'BRAK'_

Pintu terbuka secara kasar. Sasuke menggeram, pasti kakaknya yang bodoh dan tidak tau diri itu. Berani sekali dia mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

"Keluarlah Itachi bodoh!" usir Sasuke disertai tatapan tajam.

"Ish.. Kau ini keterlaluan sekali pada kakakmu ini!" Itachi melotot sambil berdecak pinggang. "Kau mau aku kutuk hah?" lanjutnya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Ck kau ini adik macam apa sih?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, kau ini makhluk jenis apa?" ejek Sasuke.

"Sudahlah aku tak mau berdebat denganmu. Jadi bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Itachi antusias.

"Melelahkan," jawabnya. "Tapi banyak hal menarik," lanjut Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ini semua pasti gara-gara gadis merah muda yang kau bonceng tadi," goda Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Aku tadi melihatmu berboncengan dengan gadis merah muda diparkiran. Apa dia yang hal menarik itu?" tanya Itachi menyeringai.

"Kau ini terlalu sok tau," Sasuke mendengus.

"Sudahlah Sasuke jangan mengelak!"

"Sudahlah keluar sana! Aku mau beristirahat," usirnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah," Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

"Apa dijodohkan!?"

"Iya benar kau akan dijodohkan Sakura," ucap pria paruh baya. "Kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Orang tua pemuda itu adalah teman ayah, dan perjodohan ini sudah lama direncanakan," lanjutnya. Wajahnya sangat serius, dan Sakura tau bahwa ayahnya kali ini benar-benar tidak ingin dibantah.

"Ta-tapi aku.." Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia terlalu terkejut dan terlalu bingung. Disebelahnya, ibunya mengusap punggung Sakura dan berusaha memberikan semangat dan kekuatan.

"Ayah minta maaf, tapi kau tidak memiliki pilihan," dan kemudian pria paruh baya itu bangkit dari kursinya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terkejut.

"Tapi aku sudah memiliki orang yang kucintai.." ujar Sakura lirih. Dan setelah itu, dia mendapat pelukan hangat seorang ibu.

.

.

.

To be continued

Bertemu lagi dengan saya xD

Maaf karna saya malah bikin FF baru bukannya ngelanjutin FF sebelumnya :')

Maaf jika chapter ini terlalu pendek :') tapi nanti saya usahakan untuk chaper selanjutnya lebih panjang.

Untuk FF 'True Love' saya usahakan secepatnya update. Sebenernya udah beres chapter 2 nya cuman, kartu memori hp saya tiba2 rusak jadi filenya hilang :') *malah jadi curhat*

Pokoknya saya usahakan update cepat, dan untuk yg ini juga saya usahakan cepat juga :') mohon dukungan dan do'anya saja :'3

Akhir kata~

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca~


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang CEO di Uchiha Corp. Dia dikenal sebagai seorang yang dingin, dengan aura membunuh dan mulut tajam. Disisi lain dia kaya raya, pintar, mapan dan tampan tentu saja. Tapi diusianya yang sudah 27 tahun, Sasuke masih melajang. Bagaimana jadinya jika dia menerima rencana Itachi untuk berpura-pura menjadi office boy dikantornya sendiri?

.

OB? Office Boss? © Akako OL

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: AU, OOC, ide pasaran, miss typo, judulnya aneh, ceritanya mungkin lebih aneh dll.

.

DLDR!

.

.

\- Chapter 2: Alasan Penyamaran -

.

.

Malam telah datang. Jutaan bintang telah mampakkan diri bersama dengan sang rembulan. Semilir angin menerpa wajah tampan seorang pemuda yang kini sedang merenung di balkon kamarnya. Tangannya terlipat didada, punggungnya bersandar pada pagar pembatas, kepalanya mendongkak ke langit.

 _"Kau harus segera mencari calon istri Sasuke,"_

Perkataan ayahnya saat makan malam tadi masih terekam jelas dikepalanya. Dia baru berada di Jepang selama dua bulan dan ayahnya menyuruhnya mencari seorang istri, ini benar-benar tak masuk akal.

Selama sembilan tahun di Jerman, dia tidak memiliki satu pun teman dekat wanita. Apalagi di Jepang, dia baru saja kembali ke tanah kelahirannya lalu bagaimana bisa dia mencari calon istri dengan waktu sesingkat itu?

Memang dulu Sasuke tinggal di Jepang sampai sekolah menengah atas, tapi dia tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun. Dia hanya berteman dengan Naruto dan Sai, itu pun karena orang tua mereka bersahabat, jadi mereka sedari kecil selalu bermain bersama.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus sesegera mungkin mencari calon istri jika tidak ayahnya akan menjodohkannya dengan salah satu anak dari kerabatnya. Bukan Sasuke meragukan pilihan ayahnya, tapi Sasuke ingin mencari istri yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya tidak hanya melihat dari marga yang ia sandang.

"Hei Sasuke," suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia melirik ke arah orang yang seenaknya saja masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin. "Aku tau kau sedang kesulitan, biarlah kakakmu ini memberimu solusi," lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut.

Itachi melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan ikut bersandar pada pagar pembatas. "Aku punya ide agar kau bisa menemukan wanita yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu," ujarnya dengan senyum misterius.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memandang Itachi dengan pandangan penuh tanya dan selidik. "Aku tidak yakin," ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri ya, aku ini ingin membantumu dan kau berbicara begitu, padahal aku belum memberi tahumu tentang ideku. Aku tidak tahu Ibu ngidam apa saat mengandungmu," Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengar ocehan kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak memintamu membantuku," Sasuke melangkah menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur. "Keluarlah aku ingin tidur," usirnya disertai kibasan tangan.

Itachi mendengus. "Kau ini benar-benar adik durhaka. Aku akan mengutukmu," ucapnya. "Baiklah karna aku baik hati kita akan membicarakannya besok pagi, selamat malam adikku yang manis," bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup sempurna.

"Baka," Sasuke merinding mendengar kalimat yang Itachi ucapkan. Ia akan mendapatkan mimpin buruk sepertinya.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Sasuke merenung di ruang kerjanya. Pekerjaan yang sebelumnya ia kerjakan kini dibiarkan saja di atas meja. Dia benar-benar sulit berkonsentrasi. Saat sarapan tadi, ayahnya berkata kalau ia hanya memberi Sasuke waktu enam bulan untuk mencari calon istri.

Sasuke melempar asal _bolpoin_ yang ia pegang. Ia memijat kepalanya perlahan. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran ayah dan ibunya. Kenapa mereka begitu memaksanya untuk segera mencari istri, padahal kakaknya saja belum menikah padahal umurnya sudah menginjak kelapa tiga.

Enam bulan adalah waktu yang singkat untuk mencari cinta sejatinya. Sasuke tidak mau menikah dengan sembarang orang, dia hanya mau menikah sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Karena itu, dia tidak ingin asal mencari calon istri.

'Tok... Tok... Tok...'

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke hanya berkata masuk, kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Selamat siang Sasuke- _sama_ , tuan Shimura Sai dan tuan Uzumaki Naruto ingin bertemu dengan anda," ujar seorang wanita berambut indigo.

"Suruh mereka masuk, Hinata," Hinata hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menutup kembali pintu ruangannya.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Hinata, pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka kembali. Dua orang pria masuk dengan senyum yang menurut Sasuke sangat aneh.

"Apa-apaan dengan muka kalian itu?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Dia yakin berita tentang dirinya sudah dobocorkan oleh kakaknya.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan kami duduk? Kejam sekali kau _Teme_ ," Sasuke hanya memutar matanya dengan kelakuan aneh sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Begini, aku dan Sai ingin membantumu mencari calon istri, aku punya banyak kenalan wanita, dan aku yakin tak ada satupun yang akan menolakmu," terang pria pirang tadi, Naruto. "Benarkan Sai?" orang yang dipanggil Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak mudah itu _Dobe_ ," Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku menginginkan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku," lanjutnya.

"Kau ini kuno sekali sih," ledeknya. Dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. "Dengar... Kau ini tampan, walau aku berat mengatakannya... Tapi serius. Kau tampan, kaya raya, karirmu bagus, kau juga jenius hanya wanita bodoh saja yang akan menolakmu," jelas Naruto. "Mungkin jika aku menjadi wanita, aku juga akan menjadi salah satu dari fansmu," lanjutnya disertai cengiran andalannya.

Sasuke hanya begidik dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan _horror._ Sedangkan Sai hanya tertawa melihat kebodohan Naruto.

"Kau menjijikan Naruto," Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku serius bodoh! Kau cobalah berkencan dengan beberapa wanita, kau boleh memilih temanku atau temannya Sai," ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak yakin," tolak Sasuke. "Itu tidak akan berjalan dengan baik,"

"Lalu apa kau punya ide Sasuke?" Sai akhirnya buka suara.

"Tidak,"

"Aku tidak terlalu paham soal cinta," ucap Sai.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berhubungan dengan si Yamanaka itu?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Aku hanya tertarik padanya,"

"Aku tidak yakin. Bagaimana mungkin kau hanya tertarik padanya tadi aku memergoki kalian berciuman di parkiran?" ejek Naruto.

Sai hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Bukan urusanmu," ucapnya. "Ah iya, waktu itu Ino pernah bercerita padaku, dulu juga dia sempat menyukaimu saat sekolah dulu, dan dia pernah bertengkar dengan sahabatnya karna memperebutkan dirimu," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah satu sekolah dengan dia," dahi Sasuke mengkerut.

"Aku juga, dia bilang kita satu sekolah saat sekolah menengah pertama," ucap Sai. "Aku mengetahuinya setelah kita bercerita tentang masa lalu. Dan aku dengar dari Ino, kalau sahabatnya itu masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang," lanjutnya.

"Siapa namanya? Apa kau punya fotonya Sai? Apa dia cantik?" tanya Naruto bersemangat. "Ngomong-ngomong, sekretaris barumu cantik juga Sasuke," Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

Sai mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Namanya Sakura, dan dia bekerja disini," kemudian Sai menunjukan foto Ino bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut pink sebahu.

"Wah dia cantik juga Sasuke. Dan sepertinya wajahnya sangat familiar, aku rasanya sering melihatnya," ucap Naruto.

'Cklek'

Pintu terbuka, seluruh perhatian ketiga pria tadi terfokus pada orang yang kini berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat," ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau juga kemari sih Itachi?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Aku akan membantumu Sasuke, dan aku yakin ini akan berhasil," Itachi duduk di bangku yang kosong. " Kalau kau ingin menemukan cinta sejatimu, kalu harus merubah penampilanmu," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Katanya kau ini jenius, kok aku tidak yakin ya," ledek Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus dan menatap Itachi tajam. "Kalau kau hanya ingin memancing emosiku, pintu keluarnya ada disebelah sana," Sasuke menunjuk pintu ruangannya. Dia kesal dengan kakaknya ini.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu kalian rencanaku,"

.

.

Dan berakhirlah pada kondisi Sasuke yang sekarang. Dia rela menjadi _Office_ _Boy_ hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak yakin dengan hal ini. Tapi dengan iming-iming dari Itachi dia berubah pikiran. Memang benar dia belum tentu bisa mendapatkan contanya, tapi dia bisa melihat kelakuan karyawannya saat dia tak ada. Dia mungkin akan memberi peringatan dan jika benar-benar parah mungkin dia akan memecat beberapa karyawan yang menurutnya tidak layak.

"Kau melamun," seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru ya. Aku Shion," Shion tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tak apa. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasugawa," ucapnya, diikuti dengan jabat tangan singkat.

"Aku kemarin tidak masuk, jadi kau pasti tidak mengenaliku," jelasnya. Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Aku harus bekerja lagi, sampai jumpa," Shion melambai dan segera melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun segera bergegas karna sekarang dia harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia mengambil alat pel dan berjalan menuju tempat yang harus dia bersihkan.

Waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh. Hari ini Sasuke mendapat giliran untuk mengepel lantai, jadi dia datang pagi-pagi sekali, karena semua ruangan harus bersih sebelum karyawan tiba. Dan Sasuke beruntung hanya mengepel tiga ruangan saja, karena memang di lantai dua belas paling sedikit ruangannya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang _meeting._ Jujur saja dia belum pernah mengepel lantai, dia bingung bagaimana caranya. Jika ia bertanya pada OB yang lain, itu sama saja dengan menggali kuburannya sendiri. Penyamarannya akan terbongkar. Dia menyesal tidak mempersiapkan segalanya secara matang. Dan ini semua berkat kakaknya yang pintar itu.

"Sasugawa?" panggil seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai Shion. "Ada apa? Aku pehatikan kau dari tadi melamun. Apa kau kurang sehat? Biar aku saja yang mengepel kalau begitu," Shion merebut gagang pel yang dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Tak apa biar aku saja," tolak Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, kau pel saja ruang milik Sasuke- _sama_ , walau dia tidak akan datang tapi Itachi- _sama_ akan datang menggantikannya. Kau ambil lap pel khusus untuk ruangan milik Sasuke- _sama_ ," jelasnya.

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu," Sasuke segera pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Shion.

Sasuke bisa bernafas lega. Untung saja ada Shion yang mau membantunya, dan soal masalah ruangannya Sasuke putuskan untuk tidak mengepelnya, toh ruangannya tidak kotor sama sekali. Biarlah sekali-kali ruangannya tidak dipel, lagipula sekarang yang akan mendiami ruangannya kakaknya. Sasuke tau dia lalai, tapi dia benar-bemar tidak bisa mengepel, daripada dia membuat kekacauan lebih baik dia diam saja.

'Bruk'

Karena terlalu Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan pikirnnya, dia menabrak orang ketika meleati tikungan. Dan pakaiannya kini terkena noda kopi hitam yang dibawa oleh orang yang ia tabrak.

"Astaga, Sasugawa-san maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihatmu, ayo kita ke toilet aku akan membersihkan pakaianmu," orang yang ditabraknya itu menarik tangannya.

"Tak apa ini salahku, karena aku tidak melihatmu tadi," ucap Sasuke. Tapi orang yang ia tabrak mengabaikannya, dia terus menarik tangan Sasuke sampai toilet.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya," orang itu mengamb tisu dan membasahinya dengan air lalu mengusap-usap pakaian Sasuke yang terkena tumpahan kopi tadi.

"Sudahlah nona," tolak Sasuke. Dia tau ini akan percuma saja, nodamya tidak akan hilang secara sempurna. Lagipula memikirkan masalah yang akan terjadi karna mereka berduaan di toilet.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Sakura. Ini tidak bisa hilang, aku lepaskan dulu ya pakaianmu," Sakura membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa melotot.

"Hei apa uang kalian lakukan?" seseorang masuk ke dalam toilet. Dan sasuke mengenali wanita itu, dia Karin. "Kalian mau berbuat hal mesum hah? Akan aku laporkan pada Itachi- _sama_ ," ancamnya. Mata Karin memandang remeh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Karin, aku mohon jangan laporkan aku pada Itachi- _sama_ ," Sakura menahan tangan Karin yang hendak pergi.

"Lepaskan, aku sudah memotretnya dan aku akan menyebarkannya," Karin menepis kasar tangan Sakura, dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Bagaimana ini Sasugawa-san, bagaimana kalau aku dipecat?" Sakura panik dan hampir menangis.

"Kau takkan dipecat percayalah," Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura. "Kau tidak bersalah,"

.

.

Tidak sampai dua jam, berita tentang tentang Sasuke dan Sakura menyebar. Sasuke mendapat serangan pertanyaan dari teman-teman sesama OB. Sasuke sudah lelah menjawabnya. Baru dia bekerja selama dua hari, masalah sudah mulai bermunculan.

"Sungguh tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia hanya memberaihkan pakaiamku yang terkena tumpahan kopi," jelas Sasuke malas.

"Kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan Sakura? Apa kalian berpacaran Sasugawa?" tanya pria berambut putih dan memiliki gigi seperti hiu.

"Tidak, kami tidak dekat dan tidak berpacaran. Bisakah kita hentikan pecakapan membosankan ini?" Sasuke benar-benar sudah kesal sekali.

"Benar juga sih. Sakura kan suka pada Sasuke- _sama_ ," ucap pria berambut putih tadi.

"Kau tau darimana Suigetsu?" tanya Shion antusias, padahal sedaritadi dia hanya diam saja tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Itu mudah sekali, semua wanita pasti mengincar Sasuke-sama. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mau dengannya," sambar Tayuya.

"Lalu kau? Apa kau menyukainya, Tayuya?" tanya Jirobou.

"Ya, tapi aku cukup tau diri dengan kondisiku," jawabnya.

"Kau tak perlu bersedih, kau bisa bersamaku kan?" goda Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pria mata keranjang sepertimu," ejek Tayuya, kemudian dia melongos pergi.

"Eh Sui kau belum menjawab perkataanku," ucap Shion.

"Ah itu, saat aku bersih-bersih aku tidak sengaja menemukan foto Sasuke- _sama_ di meja Sakura," jawab Suigetsu.

"Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar menyukai Sasuke- _sama_ ," Shion memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Dan kupikir mereka cocok," lanjutnya.

"Menurutku Sasuke- _sama_ lebih cocok dengan aktris atau model, biar Sakura untukku saja," ucap Suigetsu.

"Kau tidak pantas bersama Sakura, dia sangat baik. Dan ketika mendengar berita ini aku kaget setengah mati,"

"Kau benar Jirobou, Sakura itu baik sekali. Makannya aku tak percaya dengan berita tadi," ujar Shion membenarkan.

"Sasugawa, kau dipanggil Itachi- _sama_ ke ruangannya," Tayuya kembali ke _pantry_ dengan membawa baki yang berisi gelas kosong. "Tenang saja Itachi- _sama_ tidak semenyeramkan Sasuke- _sama_ ," lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi menemui Itachi.

"Semoga beruntung Sasugawa,"

.

.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Dia merasa konyol, karena dia harus mengetuk dulu pintu ruangannya sebelum masuk. Terdengan suara persetujuan dari dari dalam, Sasuke membuka pintu dan segera masuk.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari foto ini?" Itachi menyodorkan foto di ponselnya. Ia melipat tangannya didada. "Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan hal seenaknya seperti ini dikantorku?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aku ini atasanmu Sasugawa, kau ingin aku pecat?" Itachi berdiri dari kurisinya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Terserahlah. Cepat katakan apa maumu?"

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Aku kan sedang beperan sebagai bos, harusnya kau menurutiku," Itachi bersandar pada meja kerjanya. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Takku sangka si _pinky_ ini agresif juga,"

"Aku menabraknya, kopinya tumpah mengenai bajuku dan dia mencoba membersihkannya. Itu saja, aku sudah bosan mengulang kata-kata ini," Sasuke mendengus.

"Alasan klasik," ejek Itachi sembari menyeringai.

"Sudahlah Itachi aku benar-benar lelah. Kau urus semuanya agar kembali normal," Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang melongo ditempat.

"Anak itu benar-benar," Itachi hanya menghela nafas dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Sakura menunggu ayahnya yang katanya akan menjemputnya. Parkiran juga sudah mulai sepi. Kenapa hari ini begitu buruk. Kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya tidak bisa tenang bekerja. Bisikan-bisikan dari rekan kerjanya yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ditambah lagi dengan hinaan Karin dan teman-temannya, membuatnya tambah pusing. Dia ingin menangis, tapi sedari tadi dia tahan.

Bunyi getaran ponselnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia segera mengambil ponsel dari tasnya. Ternyata ada pesan masuk, segera saja dia buka.

 _ **From: Ayah**_

 _ **Maaf Sakura ayah tidak jadi menjemputmu, ayah tiba-tiba ada urusan. Kau pulang sendiri saja. Lagipula calon suamimu yang akan datang kerumah, kita tidak jadi makan malam diluar. Segeralah pulang, jangan buat dia menunggu.**_

Sakura menghela nafas. Lututnya lemas, hari ini benar-benar buruk. Sia-sia saja dia menunggu selama satu jam, Sakura benar-benar ingin menangis. Dia benar-bemar lelah dengan hari ini. Dengan langkah gontai Sakura berjalan meninggalkan gedung kantornya.

Baru beberapa langkah, dia mendengar suara mesin sepedah motor. Dia menengok kebelakang. Dia melihat Sasugawa sedang menggendarai motor menju ke arahnya.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sasugawa.

Sakura hanya menggeleng lesu. "Seharusnya ayahku menjemputku, tapi dia ada urusan. Ah ya, bagaimana dengan masalah tadi?"

"Tidak masalah. Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya mendapat masalah kecil," Sakura tersenyum walau terlihat dipaksakan.

"Masalah dari Itachi?"

"Hei kau harus memanggilnya Itachi-sama, ini masih di lingkungan kantor," tegur Sakura.

"Itu tidak penting, jadi benar kau mendapatkan masalah dari dia?" Sasugawa bertanya tak sabaran.

"Tidak. Bukan dari Itachi-sama, tapi dari teman-temanku. Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau selalu pulang terlambat?"

"Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan dulu. Kau mau kuantar mencari angkutan? Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk berjalan sendirian," tawar Sasugawa.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu, dan maaf untuk kejadian tadi pagi,"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

Sakura merenung dikamarnya. Malam ini orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya akan datang. Dan dia tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia benar-benar bingung. Dia dua memiliki orang yang dicintai. Dan dia sudah lama sekali mempertahankan perasaan itu walau sang pujaan hati tidak pernah meliriknya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," gumamnya rendah. Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.d ia menangis.

Pintu terbuka namun dia hiraukan. Dia terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sakura, tamu kita sudah datang. Ayo turun," ajak sang ibu.

"Apakah kita tidak bisa membatalkannya?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Aku tau kau kuat Sakura," sang ibu memeluk Sakura, dan Sakura menangis dipelukannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, hapus air matamu. Temui dulu tamunya, soal hasil akhir kita pikirkan nanti," Sakura hanya mengangguk dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Sini biar ibu rapihkan sedikit riasan wajahmu," ibu Sakura mengambil bedak dan lipstik untuk memperbaiki riasan wajah Sakura. "Selesai... Kau cantik sekali," puji sang ibu. Akhirnya mereka berdua turun ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan sudah ada ayah Sakura dan sorang wanita yang Sakura pekirakan berumur tujuh puluh tahun dan disebelahnya ada seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang berbincang dengan ayahnya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pria berambut merah. "Gaara," gumamnya.

Dan pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

TBC

Maafkan saya karna apdetnya lama :') semoga masih pada nungguin fic ini

Maaf juga kalau di chapter ini belum bikin kalian puas maaf juga kalau ada typo yang keselip maaf kalau masih kurang panjang

Maaf juga belum bisa balesin reviewnya satu-satu, tapi saya udah baca kok.. nanti jika ada kesempatan saya balas ya

Terima kasih untuk yang mau baca, review, follow & fav di fic ini. Fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, semoga saya bisa terus belajar supa kedepannya lebih baik lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca fic ini

Loph yu~~ unch :*


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang CEO di Uchiha Corp. Dia dikenal sebagai seorang yang dingin, dengan aura membunuh dan mulut tajam. Disisi lain dia kaya raya, pintar, mapan dan tampan tentu saja. Tapi diusianya yang sudah 27 tahun, Sasuke masih melajang. Bagaimana jadinya jika dia menerima rencana Itachi untuk berpura-pura menjadi office boy dikantornya sendiri?

.

OB? Office Boss? © Akako OL

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: AU, OOC, ide pasaran, miss typo, judulnya aneh, ceritanya mungkin lebih aneh dll.

.

DLDR!

.

\- Chapter 3: Mengingat Masa Lalu -

Sakura membulatkan matanya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pria berambut merah. "Gaara," gumamnya.

Dan pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Lama tak jumpa," sapanya masih dengan semyum dibibirnya.

Sakura hanya diam, kepalanya begitu pening. Banyak pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya. Dan satu hal yang paling penting adalah kenapa orang tuanya bisa mengenal Gaara. Sakura menghela nafas dan mencoba mengontrol ekspresinya. Senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Kau benar, dan aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi," Sakura berjalan menuju meja makan dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Gaara.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan lancar. Gaara dan orang tua Sakura terlibat banyak perckapan, mulai dari pekerjaan Gaara sampai hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Ya itulah kebiasaan Ibunya, bercerita hal-hal yang aneh dan terkadang tidak sesuai dengan topik yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Gaara, ajaklah Sakura keluar. Kalian bisa berkencan malam ini. Lagipula kalian dulu sepasang kekasih bukan? Pasti kalian ingin banyak mengobrol tanpa adanya gangguan," ayah Sakura tersenyum genit sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sedangkan ibu Sakura mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum lebar.

Gaara hanya tersenyum singkat. "Baiklah paman. Aku pinjam Sakura sebentar kalau begitu," Gaara bangkit dan menyalami ayah dan ibu Sakura untuk berpamitan.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya, kalian kan harus bekerja," kali ini ibu Sakura yang berbicara ketika Gaara menyalaminya.

"Tentu saja bibi, aku akan kembali sebelum pukul sepuluh," Gaara tersenyum lagi. "Ayo Sakura," ajak Gaara.

Sakura tersentak saat melihat tangan Gaara terulur padanya. Sakura menatap wajah Gaara. Masih sama pikirnya. Masih tampan dengan senyum yang menawan sama seperti lima tahun lalu. "Ayo,".

Sakura dan Gaara berkendara ke sebuah taman yang Sakura minta. Suasana dimobil hening, tidak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan. Sakura masih sibuk dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan mengenai hubungan Gaara dan orang tuanya.

"Jadi kau bekerja di perusahaan milik Uchiha?" Akhirnya Gaara berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, sudah dua tahun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sekarang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatap takjub kearah Gaara. "Kau sudah menjadi dokter? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Ya, terima kasih," Gaara tersenyum dan melirik sekilas kearah Sakura kemudian dia memfokuskan pandangnnya ke arah jalan.

"Aku sangat senang cita-citamu terwujud. Kau harus mengajakku ke tempat kerjamu, aku ingin melihat kau memakai seragam dokter. Pasti sangat cocok," Sakura tersenyum. Dia lega akhirnya bisa mengobrol dengan nyaman bersama Gaara.

"Tentu, mampirlah sesekali dan bawakan aku makan siang," ucapnya diselipi nada humor didalamnya.

Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Ya aku akan membawakannya kapan-kapan."

"Ceritakan pekerjaanmu," pinta Gaara.

"Cukup menyenangkan, hanya saja aku tidak memiliki teman di kantor,"

"Mengapa bisa?"

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Kau harus mencoba berbaur dengan yang lain Sakura,"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi mereka mendiamiku,"

"Baiklah... Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Uchiha?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Senyum dibibirnya kini luntur."Ku pikir sudah saatnya aku menyerah."

"Kau tidak perlu menyerah karena perjodoh-"

"Aku menyerah bukan karena perjodohan ini," Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku menyerah karena dia tidak pernah melirikku," Sakura tersenyum getir.

Gaara terdiam saat menyadari perkataannya membuat suasana hati Sakura memburuk. Dia pikir karena Sakura sudah bekerja di kantor Sasuke, jadi mereka ada kemajuan.

Dia pun akhirnya menepikan mobilnya karena merasa percakapan mereka menjadi lebih serius. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. "Maafkan aku," sesal Gaara.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Jika ada pihak yang meminta maaf, harusnya itu aku," Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Maaf ketika dulu aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Maaf karena saat kita berpacaran hatiku tetap memilih Sasuke- _kun_ untuk dicintai," Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Bukan salahmu. Kau sudah mengatakannya kepadaku. Dan itu konsekuensi yang aku terima karena kenekatanku," Gaara tersenyum, sebelah tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Gaara..." panggil Sakura. _Kau_ _memang pria yang baik Gaara._ Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ya?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia menarik tangan Gaara lalu menggenggamnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Jika kau ingin menanyakan apa saran yang ada dikepalaku, maka aku akan menjawab. Lupakan si Uchiha karena dia sama sekali tidak melirikmu," Gaara membalas genggaman Sakura. "Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksamu bukan? Aku tetap akan menghargai keputusanmu. Maka, ikutilah kata hatimu."

"Aku..."

Gaara memeluk Sakura, mengelus punggungnya. Betapa Gaara merindukan gadis merah muda ini. Aromanya masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu, Gaara sangat hafal dan sangat menyukainya.

"Sudahlah... Kau tak perlu banyak memikirkannya," Gaara berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sudah mulai terisak.

"Tapi aku..." Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena dia terisak cukup kencang.

Gaara terus mengelus punggung Sakura. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi sandaran Sakura, karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sejak dulu dan sampai sekarang.

Sakura berguling dari posisi tidurnya sehingga kini dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia memikirkan sudah berapa lama dirinya mengharapkan Sasuke. Dan mungkin keputusannya untuk menyerah adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Mungkin membuka hatinya untuk seseorang seperti Gaara tidak ada salahnya. Mungkin Gaara bisa memberikan kebahagian untuknya.

Tapi jika itu terjadi maka semua pengorbanannya akan sia-sia. Semua pengorbanan dan penantiannya selama ini tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, hanya cinta sepihak yang kunjung tak terbalas.

Sakura menghela nafas. Memikirkan itu semua membuat kepalanya pening dan itu membuatnya semakin sulit untuk tidur. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura harus segera memutuskannya. Tetap berdiri dibelakang Sasuke yang entah kapan berbalik ke arahnya. Atau berbalik kebelakang dan berlari menuju Gaara yang akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Sakura benar-benar bimbang. Jika Sakura memilih Gaara, ia hanya takut. Takut Gaara akan tersakiti lagi, karena hatinya tak kunjung membalas perasaan Gaara.

Gaara adalah pria yang sangat baik, dan tidak pernah berubah. Andai saja Sakura lebih dahulu mengenal Gaara, mungkin akan jauh lebih mudah. Gaara sangat tampan dan memiliki senyum yang menawan. Walaupun dia dingin, tapi dia cukup ramah kepada orang-orang disekitarnya.

Lalu Sasuke, dia sangat tampan itu sudah jelas. Namun Sakura belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum sekalipun. Sasuke sangat dingin dan terkesan arogan juga auranya begitu kuat tapi hal itu yang membuatnya digilai para wanita. Termasuk dirinya.

Jika diingat-ingat Sasuke memang sejak dulu sangat digilai wanita. Bahkan sejak di sekolah menengah, atau mungkin juga saat masih di sekolah dasar. Yang pasti, yang Sakura tau sejak di sekolah menengah Sasuke selalu mendapatkan surat cinta di lokernya. Dan Sakura termasuk orang yang sering mengirimi Sasuke surat cinta, walau ia tau pada akhirnya Sasuke akan membuangnya tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu.

Pernah sekali Sakura memberikan surat cintanya langsung kepada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya dan berkata, "kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Itu hanya membuang waktumu." Kemudian dia pergi tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Sakura yang sedang berkecamuk. Saat itu Sakura hanya bisa diam melihat Sasuke yang terus berjalan menjauh.

Mengingatnya membuat Sakura meringis. Apa Sasuke tidak tau menulis surat cinta itu butuh pengorbanan, dan memberikannya secara langsung membutuhkan keberanian yang dangat tinggi. Tak jarang Sakura harus tidur larut malam karena sibuk merangkai kata-kata yang akan dia tulis di surat cintanya.

Dasar si Sasuke itu benar-benar dingin tapi sangat menawan. Oh Tuhan... Sakura benar-benar frustasi.

Mengatakan menyerah memanglah mudah, tapi membuang perasaan dan melupakan Sasuke itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Sepuluh tahun memendam rasa bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dihilangkan begitu saja.

Dan Sakura kini benar-benar butuh tidur. Dia butuh mengistirahatkan otaknya, agar kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Sasuke termenung di balkon kamarnya. Menikmati udara malam yang menembus pori-porinya. Baru dua hari dia melakukan penyamaran tapi dia sudah terkena masalah. Tapi jika diingat-ingat Sakura cukup familiar. Tapi kenapa dia baru menyadarinya, padahal jika diingat-ingat Sakura sudah bekerja dengannya selama dua tahun.

Saat sekolah dulu Sasuke sering melihat siswi dengan rambut merah muda. Karena warna rambutnya yang mencolokter terkadang Sasuke memperhatikannya.

Ah ya, Sasuke ingat. Sakura pernah memberinya surat cinta. Saat itu dia baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya karena jam pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga. Dia melihat siswi berambut merah muda sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya saat itu.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya dan hanya berjalan terus. Namun setelah beberapa langkah Sasuke melewatinya, Sakura memanggilnya. Dia diam beberapa saat. Kemudian dia mengulurkan amplop pink, dan bisa Sasuke tebak isinya adalah surat cinta. Sasuke menolaknya dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, kenapa gadis-gadis senang menulis surat cinta. Padahal menurutnya itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja dan juga menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, hapir setiap hari lokernya dipenuhi oleh amplop merah muda.

Dan Sasuke tidak akan mau repot-repot membacanya. Karena dia tidak tertarik dengan kisah romansa pada saat itu. Dia selalu membuang semua surat-surat cinta yang memenuhi lokernya, dan ini sungguh melelahkan.

"Sasuke," suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati kakaknya tengah menghampirinya.

"Apa apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia cukup heran karena kali ini kakaknya berekspresi sangat serius.

"Aku tau ini kabar buruk. Tapi bagaimana pun juga kau harus tau. Ayah akan segera menjodohkanmu,"

TBC

Haloooo~ mohon maaf baru bisa update lagi. Semoga masih ada yang menunggu FF ini :( duh saya menyesal chapter ini pendek, dari pada saya tidak update sama sekali jadi saya publish saja... Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih panjang dan update dengan cepat.


End file.
